1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to butane lighters and, more particularly, to a device for lighting and extinguishing candles.
Lighters come in a variety of styles and shapes. Some are intended for lighting cigars and cigarettes while being held near the face. Others are intended to light barbeques, fireplaces, and campfires and include a longer length.
However, there is no lighter than can be used to light candles that are placed at higher elevations, for example, on shelves or ledges. Also, many new homes feature open areas over thresholds that separate one room from another. This is done to provide a more open feeling. These open areas often include a shelf separating the various rooms apart that is disposed several feet above the floor. Plants, candles, or other decorative items are often placed on such types of elevated shelves.
Whenever, a candle is placed high, it is difficult to light. A stepping stool, chair, or step ladder must be used for the person to stand on in order to access the candle, both for lighting and later for extinguishing of the flame.
Adding to the problem is the difficulty that arises from having candles at a variety of elevations. For example, a candle may be a foot or two above a person's reach on a shelf, two or three feet above their reach if placed on a higher shelf, and several feet above their reach if placed on a high shelf as permitted when having a cathedral ceiling or a flat ceiling that is higher than a standard eight foot ceiling.
There is also a trend in new construction for elevated ceilings, again to provide a greater feeling of spaciousness. Ceiling heights of nine feet, ten feet, and higher are becoming increasingly common. These variables have hereto before made a viable solution for lighting candles at various elevations above the head unavailable.
Also, there are times when a person would like to use a butane lighter to ignite an object while being disposed a safe distance away from the object to prevent being burned or singed. One example would be when lighting a gas fired barbeque.
Many gas barbeques do not have functioning igniters to light the propane gas that is commonly used. Therefore, propane gas can accumulate in the basin of the barbeque and, when ignited, can flash, possibly singing a nearby person.
Sometimes, when a charcoal barbeque is used, people use gasoline or other accelerants to ignite the charcoal that can similarly singe a nearby person. It is desirable, at times, to ignite an object, in this example a barbeque, from a safe distance to avoid injury.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an elevated candle lighter useful for lighting candles when they are located at various elevations above and beyond a person's reach.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Butane cigarette lighters are, in general, well known. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.